Practice Makes Perfect
by TrnshdHalo
Summary: Who knew watching castle with all those kids could put so many ideas into Kate's head. First ever fic, please be gentle! One shot.


Practice makes Perfect

Sitting in that classroom passing out cupcakes to all those kids, she knew she was in trouble. But now back in the loft listening to him talk about how he handled Alexis, how he talked her down from her near panic attack, she was certain. It was time. Time to cross that last bridge. Time to get married. Time to start a family. Watching him tell her about the kids, playing with jack and his soldiers, and his tea party with Emily, she wanted to start now. She was almost embarrassed with how much this side of him turned her on, how open it made her to possibilities for their life. She was ready, and she was ready now!

"Castle" he was so into his story that he didn't hear her. "Castle!"

"What, huh"?

"We need to talk babe". She biting her lip, worried that she was gonna move them along to fast. Worried that maybe he wasn't as ready as he said he was. But she needs to know. She needs him to know just how badly she wants the pictures she sees in her head.

"What's the matter?" Castle looks confused, and a little worried if she is honest with herself.

"Umm, well I was thinking, you know…What I mean is…"

"Kate, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right? Like the time you told me about how you like"

"Castle!" She can't believe he would bring that up now. Actually she can, Cause she is trying not to laugh and all the sudden she is calm and clear headed again. She will never understand how he can do that so easily for her. But she is so grateful that he can.

So she sits up and looks right at him. She can do this. She deals with some of the most ruthless criminals in the city. She can tell her fiancé that she wants to have a baby. His baby. And that she wants to start now. Married or not.

"I want to have a baby". There, she said it. And while he looks a little shocked, he is still breathing and he hasn't run away.

Castle doesn't know what to say. Sure they have talked about having kids. It was hard not to after benny/cosmo, but always in the abstract, one day kind of way.

"What brought this on all of the sudden? Not that I am necessarily against the idea, but why the sudden urge?" He is trying not to get to excited. Maybe she doesn't mean right now. What if it is just a delayed reaction to his disappearance?

"I not sure it was any one thing really. It's more like a bunch of little things. Seeing the way you are with Alexis, the way you were with benny, almost losing you, seeing you in that classroom with all those kids. The way you were with Emily. It just made me realize that that is something I really want to have with you. I want to see the way your eyes would light up when you feel our baby move inside me, I want to argue with you over what to name her, see you hold her for the first time. I want all of that, all of the thousands of little moments we would share. We don't know what happened to you, or why you were gone. But, I don't want to lose you and never have had that with you. I don't want to wake up one day and wonder, if only. I just don't want to wait. I'm not getting any younger castle, I don't want to lose my chance at the life I see in my dreams." She can't look him in the eye. She is afraid of what she will see. Terrified that he will think it's a knee jerk reaction to the last few weeks and tell her they should wait.

"Kate, Kate look at me". He puts his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eye. He doesn't want to answer her until she can see in his eyes the absolute sincerity of his answer.

Slowly, she looks into his face, and is nearly floored by the face splitting smile on his face.

"There is nothing more I would rather do than have a child with you, aside from marrying you of course. Plus, making the little one could be so much fun" He is looking at her with that twinkle in his eyes. "We could always start right now, you do know what they say 'practice makes perfect'". He can't stop grinning. "What do you say we start practicing now"?

"Who said we needed more practice? I haven't taken my pill tonight, babe. How about we just start on the main event?" She looks at him with that impish little grin that gets him every time.

Castle nearly tackles her on the bed. Pinning her underneath his bulk. They start kissing, slowly, lovingly at first. But it doesn't stay that way long. He feels an almost primal need to have her. Some long buried instinct to make her heavy with his child. To make her belly grow in some archaic show of fertility. His kisses turn bruising and fierce, only stopping when the need for air over shadows their passion. He grabs ahold of her camisole she was going to wear to bed and nearly rips it is his haste to get it off of her body. Kissing his way down her neck, nipping and licking at the skin now exposed to him. Latching on to her nipple and sucking it into his mouth hard. "I can't wait to see you feeding our child. Till your breasts are heavy with milk" He moves to the other breast showing it the same love and attention. He begins to make his way down her belly. Slowly, pulling down her sleep shorts. Following their progression down her legs with his lips. He tosses them to the side and moves back up her legs. Stopping at the apex of her legs looking at the glistening proof of her arousal.

She can feel his panting breath on her most sensitive places. She want to beg him to touch her. But she is so lost in the moment, drowning in sensation that she can't speak.

Castle can see how much she wants this, she is dripping with desire. He can't hold himself back any longer. Nudging her legs open wider, He takes one long, slow lick from bottom to top. Kate is keening now, mewling in her need to have more of him. She tries to pull up, on top of her, but he wont budge. He wants to taste her, wants her to come on his tongue. He starts slowly, lapping at her entrance, before he probes deeply into her with his tongue. He throws an arm over her hips to keep her still as he settles in. Her clit is hard and standing up proudly, castle flicks it with his tongue before he sucks it into his mouth. Pulling on it hard, right to the edge of the good side of pain. Suckling it into his mouth while his tongue laves over the tip, slow and firm. It takes both his hands to hold her down while she writhes from the sensations.

Kate's mind has completely fritzed out. All she can process is the molten lava flowing from her pussy. All over her senses hyper vigilant and muted all at once. She knows she isn't going to last long and that when she comes it is going to be a massive climax. She can feel the coil getting tighter and tighter. The he starts to suck on her clit and all bets are off. She can't hold it back anymore, and she doesn't want to.

"Yes, Yes,…..God don't you dare stop. Harder Rick! Ah…..Fucckkk!"

Castle loves to watch her come, but before today, she had never squirted. The gush he feels in his mouth nearly undoes him. And squirts that come with her after shock till she has run dry, turn him on in a way he never has been before. He climbs up her body with a feral, predatory look in his eye. He cant wait for her to recover from her orgasm, he has to have her now. He pulls her legs up over his shoulders and impales her in one stroke. Moving in and out in long deep powerful strokes. He knows he isn't going to last long. Not after watching her lose control like that. He was on the razors edge before he ever entered her. And the only thing driving him is this primal need to seed her, to get her pregnant. He moves a hand to where they are joined and starts circling her over sensitive clit.

Kate starts to come back to herself after the strongest orgasm of her life only to feel her body ramping up for another one. When she opens her eyes she sees castle with a predatory gleam in his eye and slightly self-satisfied smile. But she will let him have his ego, hell she might even pump it up even more if he promises to do it again!

"Kate, I don't think I can hold on for much longer"

"Then don't. I'm right behind you babe"!

Castle rubs her clit harder grinding down till he feels her start to flutter around his cock. He thrusts once more, hard, grinding into her as he explodes inside of her. That being all that was needed to take her with him.

Slowly, they start to come down from their high, start to get their breathing under control.

Kate rolls into his side with laughter in her voice, "so I take that was a yes to starting a famiy"?

"We already are a family that was a yes to making it bigger. Oh and a whole hearted yes to lots and lots of practice"!

"They do say practice makes perfect"

Castle looks to Kate with a gleam in his eye, "What do you say we aim for perfection".


End file.
